ThunderClan Meet the Awesometastic Chipmunk
by EspeonSilverfire2
Summary: Used to be a oneshot, but now in progress again. Basically, ThunderClan fight off an invading ShadowClan party, then meet the Awesometastic Chipmunk, who hypnotises all but Lionpaw. Seriously weird! Awesometastic Chipmunk Copyright EspeonSilverfire2
1. Introducing, the Awesometastic Chipmunk!

_A/N- Okay, this is a really weird oneshot I just wrote today. It's kinda weird and random, but I decided to post it anyway. Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors, or TY Beanie Babies. But, THE AWESOMETASTIC CHIPMUNK IS MINE!! The TY Beanie Baby of Awesometastic Evil Flaming Doomyness is mine also. You may not use them without my express permission._

**ThunderClan Meet the Awesometastic Chipmunk**

"Ashfur, Lionpaw, Spiderleg, can you please go and do a patrol?" asked Firestar.

The three toms nodded and set off out through the camp entrance. Firestar sighed and began to pad back to his den. All of a sudden, he realized that he had forgotten to ask them to go hunting after. He didn't want them coming all the way back to camp, just to be sent back out again. It would waste energy, and he wanted them to have as much of that as possible for hunting.

Firestar sprinted after them and quickly caught them up, just a few foxlengths out of camp.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you to go hunting once you've finished patrolling, if you wouldn't mind."

Ashfur nodded.

"Not at all, Firestar. The clan needs as much prey as it can get."

Firestar smiled and nodded back. It was nice to see that the tom was finally getting over his daughter.

All of a sudden, Hollypaw raced up to them, panting, and meowed urgently,

"Firestar! Firestar! Come quick! Brackenfur and I were out training, when we spotted a ShadowClan party hunting over our border!"

Firestar nodded, Spiderleg's eyes widened, and Ashfur unsheathed his claws, sinking them into the earth and growling.

Firestar instructed,

"Come on, let's go. Hollypaw, you lead the way."

The black she-cat nodded at her leader and began to run back the way she'd come, the patrol following behind her. They shortly arrived at a clearing, where Brackenfur was doing his best to hold up the intruding party on his own.

"Firestar! Thank Starclan you're here!"

Firestar nodded and challenged the party.

"This is ThunderClan territory. Why are you hunting here?"

"Because we feel like it," sneered a ShadowClan tom.

Firestar hissed, and warned,

"Leave now, or you'll regret it."

The tom laughed and took a step further into ThunderClan land.

Firestar let out a fearsome yowl and charged at the tom, leaping on to of him and pinning him to the ground. The rest of the patrol joined in too, following their leader, and soon a massive battle had broken out.

Fur was flying everywhere and cats were hissing and spitting on all sides of the clearing. Soon the ground was drenched in blood, and the fighting cats were beginning to tire. With a closing roar, Firestar bit down hard on the ShadowClan tom's shoulder, and the intruding male gave a pain-filled shriek, fleeing from the clearing. The other ShadowClan cats all followed suit, and in a few moments, only the ThunderClan party remained.

Firestar and his clan were panting and exhausted, but they still had to get back to camp. They stood there for a moment, before Firestar gave the order to return home.

As they set off, Hollypaw spotted something out of the corner of her eye.

"Prey!" she whispered to the others. "Look! A chipmunk!"

"What's a chipmunk?" asked Lionpaw, curiously. "We don't get them in our forest."

Hollypaw ignored him and slipped into the hunter's crouch, stalking the prey across the forest floor.

All of a sudden, the chipmunk looked up, saw Hollypaw, and went,

"Squeak!"

Suddenly, Hollypaw stood up straight, staring at the chipmunk.

"Awe! Isn't it so cute and adorable?"

"What?!" cried Lionpaw, confused and startled.

"Yeah. And isn't it just awesometastic?" meowed Spiderleg, also staring at the creature, with a dazed and distant look in his eyes.

"Awesometastic?!" went Lionpaw, unable to believe what had just got into his clanmates. All the thing had done was go 'squeak'.

"Oh, look at that! Its tails on fire!" pointed out Ashfur, his eyes weird too.

"Hey, Firestar, it's like you!" called Brackenfur.

Firestar nodded and giggled like a she-cat.

"I've got an idea!" meowed Ashfur.

"What?" asked Firestar.

"We should make him clan leader!"

"Yeah! You're right!" said Firestar, "And we could rename the clan AwesometasticClan!"

"Yeah!" chorused the others, and Spiderleg hoisted the chipmunk up onto his shoulders. They began to march off back to camp.

"What's got into them?" Lionpaw asked no-one in particular.

"The Awesometastic Chipmunk did," replied a mysterious TY Beanie Baby, who had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" questioned Lionpaw, his brain starting to hurt from all the weirdness.

"I'm The TY Beanie Baby of Awesometastic Evil Flaming Doomyness."

"Oh, I see."

"How about we go take over the forest?"

Lionpaw thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, okay."


	2. The Adventures of Dudey Hole!

_A/N- I couldn't resist writing a second chapter straight away, after I got my 1st review (thank you Feathertail's Loyalty!), so here is the next chapter. By the way, look up my profile for more character info, if you need it._

_Claimer- the Awesometastic Chipmunk, the TY Beanie Baby of Awesometastic Evil Flaming Doomeyness, Dudey Hole, and the Pointy Elbow of Evil Flaming Doomyness are all MINE!_

_**Dis**claimer- Warriors and TY Beanie Babies are not mine... -sigh-_

**Thunderclan's Involvement in the Adventures of Dudey Hole**

Firestar was bored.

Ever since the Awesometastic Chipmunk had been made clan leader, everyone had been renamed. He himself was now Firechipmunk, and Ashfur was Ashsqueak. All the apprentices' names would from now on end in '-nut', so Hollypaw was Hollynut, and Jaypaw was Jaynut. Lionpaw had escaped this renaming, as he had apparently gone off with the TY Beanie Baby of Awesometastic Evil Flaming Doomyness, to take over the forest.

The weirdest thing was that the Awesometastic Chipmunk didn't even speak catspeak, and that he now had Brackenfur translating for him. Of course, he wasn't named Brackenfur anymore, he was Brackenawesometasticness now.

--

In a city a long, long way away, Dudey Hole was flying around, his shortish red cape flowing behind him. He was using his best Superman-esque flying style, one arm held out infront.

As he was flying, he heard a cry come from nearby, on the ground.

"Oh no! Help me!"

Dudey Hole responded immediately to the plea for help, doing a loop-the-loop and changing direction, back to the source of the call.

As he landed, he immediately saw that he had been mistaken. Infront of him was not someone who needed rescuing. Instead, it was his arch-nemesis, the Pointy Elbow of Evil Flaming Doomyness.

"Ha ha ha! Your reign of goodness is at an end, Dudey Hole! Prepare to suffer at my elbow!"

"Never!" cried Dudey Hole, in an extremely clichéd fashion.

Quick as a flash, the Pointy Elbow of Evil Flaming Doomyness grabbed a small blue device and pointed it at Dudey Hole. He pressed a button and a green light came zooming out of the end, which started shrinking Dudey Hole.

When the hero was shrunk, the Pointy Elbow of Evil Flaming Doomyness began to gloat.

"Aha! You are useless now, Dudey Hole! I shall use you for a ball at tomorrow's Big Butch Bad Guy Soccer Tournament!"

"I'm not defeated yet!" cried Dudey Hole, and he began to glow red. He was using his Powers of Ultimate Dudeyness to reverse the shrinking! And even better, the Pointy Elbow of Evil Flaming Doomyness's shrink ray broke!

"Ah! No!" screamed the Pointy Elbow of Evil Flaming Doomyness, and he ran for the hills like the wimp he was.

--

What should have happened next, was that Dudey Hole would fly off again, and that would be the end.

But not now, cause the brilliant authoress, i.e. me!, wanted to change her story so Thunderclan, and the Awesometastic Chipmunk were involved.

So, instead, Firechipmunk appeared out of thin air, right on top of Dudey Hole.

"Ouch!" went Dudey Hole.

"Sorry," apologised Firechipmunk, then he realised who he was talking to. "Hang on, you're Dudey Hole, aren't you?!"

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, I've watched your 30 second animation Silverfire made at school, over and over again! It's brilliant!"

"Thank you."

"Um, I don't suppose you could do me a favour?"

"And what would that be?"

"Could you help my clan? Only, the Awesometastic Chipmunk has hypnotised them all into making him clan leader, calling the clan AwesometasticClan, and renaming all the cats. I'm not Firestar anymore, I'm Firechipmunk! It's embarrassing, and all of Shadowclan are laughing at us."

Dudey Hole nodded and said,

"Okay, I'll help. Hop on my back, and using my special super powers, we can be there in twice the time it would normally take!"

"Cool, we'll be going super-slow!"

They set off, rising into the air and moving towards their goal, the AwesometasticClan camp, at the speed it takes a really sleepy tortoise to move.

--

See you next time for the next part of the adventure!


	3. Battle at the AweseomtasticClan camp!

_A/N- Here's the next totally random part of this four-part adventure which doesn't have that many reviews. Review people!_

_Disclaimer- Warriors is by no way mine, unless I've suddenly started living in an AU._

**Thunderclan Watch With Their Mouths Hanging Open As Lionpaw Tries To Take Over The Forest**

Firechipmunk and Dudey Hole arrived at the AwesometasticClan camp twenty-five days later. Firechipmunk was exceedingly hungry, and instantly ran over to the fresh-kill pile to pick up a juicy mouse to eat.

The fresh-kill pile was empty.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" shrieked Firechipmunk, and he began to bash his head on the ground.

"Oh look, self-harmer," commented Cloudyfluffystuff (formerly Cloudtail) moodily from the entrance to the warriors den.

Firechipmunk turned and began to strangle him.

"Ack! Cloudyfluffystuff harmer!"

--

About ten minutes later, when Firechipmunk had finished strangling Cloudyfluffystuff, and had dragged all the adoring apprentices away from Dudey Hole, the former leader of Thunderclan marched up to the leader's den and went inside, to confront the Awesometastic Chipmunk.

"Now, listen here Awesometastic Chipmunk, I want you out of this clan faster than you can say 'squeak', do you hear me? It's not fair what you're doing to us, and we're being called horrible names by the cats from Shadowclan."

"Squeak!" went the Awesometastic Chipmunk.

Firechipmunk lost his temper. He unsheathed his claws and pounced on the smaller mammal before it had a chance to hypnotise him again, and the tussling pair rolled out into the clearing.

As they fought and rolled about, they knocked over a pile of nuts.

"No! My beautifully stacked Fresh-nut pile!" wailed Sorreltail, "It's all we have to eat!"

After a couple more minutes of comically manic fighting, and several buckets of popcorn and extra large fizzy drinks later, the cats of AwesometasticClan and Dudey Hole stepped in to break up the frenzy.

Dudey Hole reached in and picked up the Awesometastic Chipmunk. He held it up to eye level and said,

"Now now, Chipmunk, you're supposed to be a force of good, a super hero, why have you stooped so low as to take over a clan from a series that isn't even made up by the authoress, unlike us?"

"Squeak!"

Brackenawesometasticness stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Ahem, ahem, AHEM! Um, yes. He said, 'Where did you learn to limbo dance?'."

Dudey Hole frowned, and a couple of clan cats laughed.

Squirrelsarerodentslikechipmunks (aka- Squirrelflight) stepped forwards and handed Brackenawesometasticness a book. It was titled, 'From Squeak to Catspeak'.

Brackenawesometasticness thanked Squirrelsarerodentslikechipmunks, and opened the book to page 63. He ran his 'finger' (or should it be paw? Um, I don't know. Er, 'paw/finger like appendage that he walks on') down the page, until he found the translation he was looking for.

"Sorry, he actually said, 'I got bored'."

"Like me!" interrupted Firechipmunk with glee.

The clan sighed and Cloudyfluffystuff commented,

"You always get bored."

Firechipmunk frowned, but then ignored his kin.

Dudey Hole frowned at the Awesometastic Chipmunk, and then used his Powers of Ultimate Dudeyness to summon the authoress into the camp.

"Heya!" I said, and had now taken the form of a silver tabby she-cat with oh-so-cute little dainty white paws. (But how can I be typing this if I'm a cat?! Ahh! My brain hurts…)

"Silverfire, we need you to sort out the Awesometastic Chipmunk once and for all!"

"Oh, is that all?" I went, "Well then, if that's the case, pass him here."

Dudey Hole handed the chipmunk over to me. I pulled my laptop out from nowhere and opened up a file I should only be able to access from school, on a program I don't even have on my laptop, and trapped the Awesometastic Chipmunk inside it, on a website no-one can ever access.

"Right, now that's sorted," I said, "I'm off to go find ice cream, and just to make things a bit more interesting, and keep this story going just one more chapter longer, and to do what it says in the title, I'm gonna summon Lionpaw here to take over the camp. See ya later, suckers!"

And with that, I disappeared away into a swirling blue vortex (with cool little bits of wispy purple floating in it too), off to be twoleg again, and eat ice cream and finish off this story.

At the very moment the brilliant, fantastic authoress had finished disappearing, Lionpaw mysteriously popped into existence in the AwesometasticClan camp.

"I'm gonna take over this clan, and then the rest of the forest!" he declared.

AwesometasticClan's mouths dropped open.

Lionpaw took a step forwards, and fell flat on his face.


	4. Goodbye, Thunderclan!

_A/N- OKay, last chappie of this story, but do not fear, there's more randomness coming today, in the form of another one-shot I wrote, titled, 'Firestar and the Engine'. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I was completely hyper when I wrote it (well, as hyper as I can get, anyway, which isn't actually that hyper at all). Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- In a random AU- I own Warriors and TY! -- In reality- I don't own Warriors or TY._

**Thunderclan Wave Goodbye with Zero Boo-hoos**

Lionpaw looked up at Firestar.

"I'm going for total forest domination. Can I please have Thunderclan?"

Firestar stared at him open-mouthed. Sandstorm nudged him.

"Um, Firechipmunk?"

"It's Firestar now," he corrected, still staring at Lionpaw, "We can all have our proper names back."

Cloudyfluffystuff sighed as his name went back to Cloudtail.

"And no, you can't have Thunderclan, Lionpaw."

Lionpaw pulled a face.

"Aw, granddad…"

"No!"

"Pwetty pweaze?"

"Go to your nest!"

Lionpaw stuck his tongue out at the leader and padded off to the apprentices den.

Just as Firestar was about to make a comment on everything going back to normal, a small TY Beanie Baby randomly popped into camp with a 'ker-plunk' noise.

"Howdy!" he said.

"Um, who are you?" asked Sandstorm after a few moments, when Firestar failed to comment.

"Oh, sorry. I'm the TY Beanie Baby of Awesometastic Evil Flaming Doomyness. Have you seen Lionpaw?"

"He's in his den. Why?"

"Oh, we're supposed to be taking over this clan at half-one and I wanted to give him his debriefing."

"Is that all?"

"Nah. He was supposed to pick up his rocket launcher too."

"ROCKET LAUNCHER?!"

It was the first thing Firestar had said since the toy's arrival.

"Yeah. He needs to collect it today or he's gonna get fined £50."

"£50?!"

"That's… um… sorry, I've lost my calculator… several dollars in the current exchange rate, if you prefer."

"But… but…" stammered the leader.

Firestar keeled over and fell backwards with a 'thwump'.

Leafpool ran over to check on him.

"He's fainted," she declared.

Everyone cheered.

"Now, what to do with you…?" Sandstorm eyed the strange beanie baby, who was backing away slowly.

"You can't!" the TY toy cried, "My name's Steve!"

Steve tripped over a twig.

"No!" he yelled, as the cats closed in on him, suddenly ravenous, with unsheathed claws and glinting eyes.

"Noooo!" came the final cry, before the carnage began.

THE FOLLOWING SCENE IS CENSORED.

…fluff flying everywhere. Cloudtail had one glass eye between his teeth, and he crunched down hard. Squirrelflight leapt upon the unfortunate toy's tail, and then…

WE APOLOGISE FOR THAT. THE REMAINDER OF THE SCENE IS ALSO CENSORED.

When the mayhem was over, the cats of Thunderclan gathered the remainder of the TY Beanie Baby of Awesometastic Evil Flaming Doomyness into a little pile, and then went and buried it in the dirtplace.

From that day on, faint moans of,

"_Nooooo…_" could be heard coming from there on certain nights, and all plants that grew there from then on had little TY tags stitched onto their stems.

And once a moon, on the night of the gathering, a small laptop screen could be witnessed in the camp, if you observed it from the right angle, and on that screen could be seen a small chipmunk with a flaming tail, squeaking in anger and banging on the glass for ever more.

"Ouch!" squeaked the chipmunk, when it burnt it's paw on the hot screen.


End file.
